Goku learns about Marijuana
by Dark Dasha
Summary: Goku gets high once and chi chi makes him join a twelve step program led by...WHO??? Vegeta?*FINISHED* Plzzz R+R...
1. at Dark Moon

Goku learns about Marijuana. By Dark_Dasha  
  
A/N: If you are a big Goku fan, this one's for you.  
  
Chapter1:  
  
"Hey Goku, ready to go?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Yeah" he answered. "Just where exactly are we going again?"  
  
"We're going to that new nightclub downtown.You know, the 'Dark Moon' one."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Woman, are you coming or not? It's not like I wanted to go anyway." yelled an annoyed Vegeta. "Yeah, yeah, we're coming."answered Bulma. *** *** ***  
  
(At the club)  
  
"And these are my friends, Jenni and Stacey" said Bulma happily. "This is Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, oh and that's Vegeta."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you." said Jenni.  
  
Stacey and Gohan, and Bulma and Vegeta all went dancing, well, Vegeta was dragged dancing, and Chi-Chi went home because she had a headache. Goku and Jenni were left all alone at their table. (A/N: ooooh.)Jenni gets out a cigarette and starts smoking.  
  
"Ooh, what's that?" asks Goku with a curious expression. "What, this? Oh, it's just Marijuana. for medicinal purposes, of course." replies Jenni.  
  
"Uh, what's 'medicinal'?"  
  
"To make me feel better."said Jenni starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Ooh, can I try some? Please?" "No, uh, Goku."  
  
"Why not???"  
  
"'Cause it's drugs."  
  
"What's 'drugs'?" asked a puzzled Goku.  
  
"You know what.Just forget it."  
  
Just then, the song ended and everybody came back. Gohan then went to dance with Jenni.  
  
Just as Goku was getting up, he knocked Jenni's purse to the floor and when he was picking it up, a cigarette fell out, and being a curious Goku, he took it. "I think I'm gonna go home."said Goku getting up." I gotta go see how Chi-Chi is doing."  
  
"Woman, everybody's leaving.Can I go home too?" growled Vegeta.  
  
"No."  
  
While he was flying, he decided to take a closer look at the Marijuana cigarette. 'How do you make it work?' wondered Goku. 'I think Jenni lit it up.' So he made a tiny ki-ball and put the cigarette to it. It lit up and started smoking quietly. Goku looked at it, and sniffed it. Then, he put it to his mouth, inhaled, and dropped the thing while coughing. He was already at his house when he started to feel weird and kinda fun.  
  
"Hey, Goku, honey.Did you have fun?" asked Chi-Chi but all she got in reply was a stupid laugh. "Goku are you okay?"  
  
Chi-Chi quickly got up and dialed Bulma's cell phone number. "Hey Bulma." she said quickly as the other woman picked up the phone."Goku's acting really weird.Just like that time he discovered alcohol. Did anything strange happen?" "Uh, no, not that I know of"  
  
"Oh my God! My cigarette.It's gone."said Jenni in the background." I definitely had one more left."  
  
"Be right back." said Chi-Chi."Oh Goku, honey.Did you smoke a cigarette?"  
  
"Uh, um, oh yeah."he answered with a laugh.  
  
"Bulma, Goku smoked a cigarette for the first time." "And that was Marijuana too. "said Bulma.  
  
"So what should I do?" asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Just keep him in one place.he'll get over it." *** *** *** A/N: Next time.Goku and the twelve step program. 


	2. the twelve step program

Goku learns about Marijuana: Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer.I do not own DBZ.*breaks down crying*  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, here it is..U asked for it.LOUDLY I might add, and I decided to continue this fanfic.Oh, and by the way, Rissa the saya-jin? DON'T YOU EVER, EVER YELL AT ME AGAIN!!! Enjoy and plz review.  
  
  
  
"But I don't wanna go." whined Goku. " Why do I have to go?"  
  
"Because otherwise, you'll get hooked on drugs and then you'll die." yelled Chi-Chi as she pushed Goku into the room marked 'The Twelve Step Program'. Goku quickly started running back, but Chi-Chi was already in front of him with her biggest, and might I add heaviest, frying pan in her hands. After the first couple of hits, Goku couldn't really feel anything so he didn't mind the other 25 of em. He also didn't mind being steered into a room by Chi-Chi, or being put in one of the chairs in the circle.  
  
"Welcome everyone, to the twelve step program" said Vegeta." Now shut the hell up and don't ever do drugs ever again otherwise I'll kill you. Now do you want the twelve step program where I kill you twelve times or the one step program where you get to die only once?"  
  
"Hey Vegeta. How did your mom's heart transplant go?", said Goku. He was still acting weird because Chi-Chi probably gave him brain damage." Oh look, there's a green cat flying in the corner.Get that bunny, kitty."  
  
"Kakkarot, stop acting more of a baka then you already are!!!" yelled Vegeta." And what the hell do you mean by 'how did your mom's heart transplant go'? Did you get high again?" Vegeta smacked Goku, which finally brought Goku back to his senses.  
  
"What are you doing here, Vegeta? This is your new job? The one you were telling us all so much about?" said Goku with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah Kakkarot. Do you have a problem with that? It's not my fault I'm working here... That annoying onna made me! She said that if didn't get a job, she would kick me out. At least here I get to kill some people.Everybody thinks they died from drugs anyway, if anybody notices at all.Now let's start today's session.You there, talk.NOW!" said Vegeta as he pointed to the short woman sitting on his left.  
  
"Hello, my name is Allie. and I. am a drug user." she said and started to cry."I've *sniff* tried *sniff* everything *sniff* that there is.*sniff* nicotine patches *sniff* everything. *sniff*" She started crying even more and ran out the room. "Oookay." said Vegeta." Moving on... You. go." he said as he pointed to a scared-looking man on his right.  
  
"Well, okay. Hello everybody and my name is Herman Shielderskoveski. And I am a drug addict."  
  
Just then there was an earthquake, or what felt like one.  
  
"Ooops, sorry you guys.I guess I'm just hungry."  
  
"Kakkarot, first of all, don't interrupt, and second, we were here for only 10 minutes!!" yelled Vegeta." THIS CONCLUDES TODAY'S FUCKED UP SESSION BEFORE KAKKAROT DIES FROM HUNGER AND I GO CRAZY LIKE THE REST OF YOU BAKAS!!! Now make sure you DO NOT use any drugs in the next 24 hours because if I find out I will kill you! See you all tomorrow. And have a nice day.Now LEAVE before I fucking blow your head off!!"  
  
Everybody quickly left.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Chi-Chi, I don't wanna go back there." said Goku in between the rice and the turkey." Vegeta scares me sometimes."  
  
"You have to go because I don't want you to die, Goku." answered Chi-Chi.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
(Several months later)  
  
  
  
"Hello again, all you people.Today is the last day of the twelve step program. Congratulations to all those who didn't die and too bad for those who did. Now shut the hell up and leave me alone! Just say what you've learned. Amy is it.Allie.whatever.Go!" said Vegeta with a scowl. (A/N: He looks soo cute with that scowl.* blushes*he he.*blushes again*)  
  
"Well, I learned that if you want something, just fucking cuss at the person closest to you and they will bring you that thing." said Allie, trying to match Vegeta's scowl, but not quite getting it.(A/N: no one could possibly match that scowl.*giggles*)  
  
"Kakkarot, what the hell did you learn?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Uh.I learned that you are the strongest Sayain in the universe and you're really good with frying pans.Oh, and I learned NOT to smoke anything because then your worst nightmare will come true."  
  
"Are you calling me a nightmare?" asked Vegeta. "Final Flash!!!"  
  
  
  
A/N: the main point of the story is don't ever get high because your worst nightmare will come true.Vegeta with a frying pan! Oh, and you might die too.And don't ever join a twelve step program led by Vegeta because you will either become him or die. 


End file.
